


Corona Prison Break

by MikeAllenZ



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Mild Cursing, Moon Varian (hinted), Other, Some Humor, Varian Redemption Arc, Villain Team-Up, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeAllenZ/pseuds/MikeAllenZ
Summary: Varian thinks he made a friend in the Corona Prison. However, he is unaware that she's only planning on using him for his intelligence and hatred of the princess.Meanwhile, Rapunzel takes on the challenge of trying to fix the young alchemist. But is given a much different challenge than she expected.





	Corona Prison Break

**Author's Note:**

> So since I've watched this show I've been wanting to write a fix. And its my first one on this site. 
> 
> I like to believe myself to be a good storyteller but my natural format is script writing. Obviously I will stray from that in this story, but please forgive me if im not the best at descriptive language. I think the content if the story will more than make up for it.
> 
> This is my take on the Varian Redeption Arc. Like a large amount of the fan base, Varian is my favorite character. And i wanted to see more of him as a good guy and as a bad guy. Hes just too cute. And I think this fix will satisfy both.

The prison of Corona is a dangerous place. A place where a fourteen year old boy should never be. This was the opinion of Queen Arianna and King Fredrick. The Queen saw first hand how unstable the boy was, and remembered who he is. Quirin’s son. A good kid. A boy who was misguided and let his emotions get the best of him. 

Sadly, there wasn’t much choice for him to stay for the time being. The plan was to find the best psychiatrist in the land. One who could handle such a... delicate situation.

One thing was certain... the kingdom of Corona was doing their best to try and reform this dangerous villain. Especially since he’s a person the princess held so dearly to her heart

Rapunzel was in charge of finding said therapist. And it was a job she didn’t take lightly, telling her friends that they wouldn’t leave until they found Varian suitable help. Eugene wasn’t so sure about this move, but was confident enough in Rapunzel’s uncanny ability to reform former criminals. He figured the kid would be a different kind of challenge than Rapunzel had ever faced. But he was positive Blondie could do it. Heck, he hoped she would. The kid was good once, and he couldn’t help but feel sorry for him.

But Cassandra was adamantly against helping Varian in any capacity. Her opinions on Varian now were almost similar to Varian’s opinions on Rapunzel. He betrayed her best friend, nearly killed her dad, and then went out of his way to try and kill her. To think she enjoyed the kid’s company once, to say that he was a good friend. She thought Varian’s kind heart and empathic abilities rivaled Rapunzel’s. (Rapunzel still won out though). But now after everything, to her at least, Varian didn’t deserve a second chance.

But Rapunzel held her firm stance that Varian was kind hearted soul who could be saved. And took it upon herself to fix him. Especially since it was her wrong in the first place. 

... But Varian had just thought they abandoned him.

~

The first few days were allot of pain. Allot of feeling like he needed to cry. Varian has never been one to avoid crying. But since his father’s entrapment, he had forced himself not to. He needed to seem like a threat. Even if he was just a young boy.

The woman in the next cell thought they brought in a mute. She had heard about the Deranged Alchemist Varian, and was rooting for the guy. But was unaware that the boy in the cell next to her was that dangerous criminal. He never spoke, never acted crazy or dangerous. And by the way he gently pet with the Raccoon by his side, he seemed too nice to be evil. Lady Caine legit believed they arrested the boy for being a petit thief and locked him up next to her, the most dangerous criminal they had. Made sense considering Corona was such a stupidly run country.

It took days until she heard the boy speak. It was such a surprise when it happened but it was clear he was talking to the raccoon.

“I don’t know Ruddiger, I can’t stop seeing them.” His voice was soft and tired, clear he hadn’t been talking in a while. 

Did he think the raccoon was talking to him? She figured it was probably that he was just that close with it. And now he was just spilling his guts out from no where.

“Maybe I was being crazy” he thought to the raccoon. “They were our friends. Maybe they do care.” He couldn’t help but feel guilty 

“Hey kid, I didn’t know you could speak.” Lady Caine looked at him through the bars “You do that often?”

“Sorry. People did used to say I talk too much.” He looks down, embarrassed and clearly broken. 

“I don’t believe it.” She chuckled “So what’s wrong with yah?”

“I’m just...” he clearly was hesitant to say it “It was my fault. My friend broke a promise to me and I tried to hurt her, her friends, and her family. I’m an awful person.”

Lady Caine examined the boy, trying to figure out how exactly what he said was bad enough to land him here. If he was that dangerous, he could be a huge asset to her. “What’s your name, kid?”

“Varian”

“Varian! THAT Varian!” The pieces were suddenly fitting together. “So that friend you were talking about...” 

“Princess Rapunzel” 

“But you’re so young.” She was shocked

“I guess the kingdom doesn’t like talking about how they abandoned and villainized a 14 year old boy." He sighs with a bit of sarcasm. Varian still hated the king with all his heart, abandoning his father who was supposed to be his friend. But his opinions on Rapunzel was conflicted. Yes, she betrayed him, but she did seem genuinely concerned for him when he asked her to help steal the flower. 

Lady Caine took this opportunity. This was TOO GOOD. This boy had a vendetta against the Princess too? She could use this as a way to get out. The kid had the brains and she had the resources. 

But first she had to get the boy to trust her. And it seems like he was having second thoughts on his opinion of the Princess. She needed his thoughts on revenge, of freedom. Not on guilt. Not on love or compassion or any of that bullshit the Princess spits out.

"Sounds like you're not the villain to me. Sounds like you were fighting back against the kingdom that oppressed you." She smiled at him. One that could be mistaken for warm and friendly. 

"But I don't think the Princess deserves the punishment for her fathers mistakes. And the ones she did make..." He sighed "I guess I was more hurt and emotional. And not thinking things through."

Ruddiger looked up at Varian with a smile. Sure he was still in prison, but at least Varian was learning from his mistake.

Lady Caine couldn't afford to loose a potential ally like Varian. "Well, why don't you tell me the story."

~

Varian had told her everything. How he met the princess, how she promised to help yet didn't. This only made her distain for the Princess worse. And she felt she could clearly justify the boys actions without having to lie.

"Kid, you are in NO wrong here. Princess Rapunzel is a menace. Probably even worse than her father."

"What?" Varian seemed a bit confused by this. "I don't think I follow. I mean, yea, she betrayed me, but to be fair, she was trying to protect her kingdom."

"Yea, but did she bother to come check up on you? No! Some friend SHE turned out to be"

"I mean but does that alone justify..." 

"Varian, SHE USED YOU!" Lady Caine looked at the boy with a stern face, a face that made it seem like she cared. "She only wanted you for your knowledge and when you found the answers she wanted she was going to throw you away like a piece of trash. She looks down on you." 

Varian looked at her in surprise. He had no clue why he believed her, probably because this is actually what Lady Caine believed. He had already believed she didn't care so much about him, but the idea the whole time she was using him. Using the facade of friendship as a tool to get information out of him, it was a harsh reality to wake up to. A false one, but still. She had once called him like a little brother, was she truly lying about somethinh THAT specific. 

Just then, Varian's vow to not cry was broken. Not only had it been reinforced that he was right, he was told it was even worse than he imagined. But this time he wasnt angry. His anger came from disappointment, which wasnt there anymore. He just felt broken, used...

Sad.

Lady Caine looked to him and sighed, wondering if she had gone to far. Maybe he could be more of an asset than just an escape. She was seeming fond of him, and might have just had a place for him.

"Varian, I promise, I'll never use you. Youre clearly a young, gifted kid who just wants to help people right?"

Varian hears her through his sobs "...yes" he says shyly

"Well, I can help you with that. But first you have to stop crying." She explains "And remember, feeling guilty is for the weak."

Varian takes a few deep breaths, running his hair through Riddigers fur to calm himself. The Raccoon looks at the boy with concern and distrust of this new woman.

The mysterious woman smirks as the tears end. "Varian, my name is Lady Caine, how would you like to join my crew?"

**Author's Note:**

> Interesting story, I watched the rest of the series BEFORE I watch Before Ever After. So I was a bit confused about who Lady Caine was. And admittedly I think she given a bit too much hype for me. 
> 
> That being said, I took it upon myself to make her into more of a threatening villain. How do you do that? Having her manipulate Varian. (The poor boy *cries*)
> 
> Got a few chapters written already and I’ll post the next one in a few days. Not too sure when. Just stay tuned.
> 
> ~
> 
> If you enjoy my story please feel free to follow me on Tumblr at MikeAllenZ. It’s also the same for my insta but Tumbr is where I post all of my Tangled Series (and other fandoms) love.
> 
> Also, I have a cover of the K-Ty version of “Ready As I’ll Ever Be” on my YouTube channel “Michael Allen Zoeller”.


End file.
